Currently, in design of a mobile communications terminal, use of a metal housing is becoming a trend. In addition, people have a higher requirement for an information service of the mobile communications terminal, and therefore there is a higher requirement for performance of an antenna in the mobile communications terminal.
In a mobile communications terminal with a metal housing, because of an electromagnetic shielding effect of the metal housing, the metal housing greatly affects operating performance of an antenna system disposed in the housing of the mobile communications terminal. Therefore, an architecture of the metal housing poses a huge challenge to disposing of an antenna system in the mobile communications terminal.
A metal housing used in the mobile communications terminal includes a metal frame. Currently, in the mobile communications terminal with a metal housing, a main solution of designing an antenna is to use the metal frame as a radiator of the antenna. The metal frame is divided into several parts by slotting the metal frame on different positions, and the several parts into which the metal frame is divided are separately used as radiators of antennas such as a primary antenna and a diversity antenna.
However, a slot disposed in the metal frame affects an aesthetic appearance of the mobile communications terminal. Therefore, a quantity of slots in the metal frame is limited, and a quantity of formed radiators is also limited. However, currently, a wider frequency range needs to be covered by the antenna system in the mobile communications terminal, and a larger quantity of antennas are required in the antenna system in the mobile communications terminal. Therefore, how to provide a mobile communications terminal that can implement multiple resonances and cover multiple frequency bands using a relatively small quantity of radiators has become a research focus of persons skilled in the art.